Proposal
by Cagalli-01
Summary: This come after the book To Sir With Love Rick doesn't know how to propose to Gillian. So please read. R&G One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own To Sir With Love

aisuru - love, sweetheart, beloved

Hai - Yes, sure, ok

Sakura - Cherry blossom

kami-sama God

arigatou - thanks, thank you

ashita -tomorrow

baka - idiot, stupid

miko- priestess

inu - dog

**Proposal**

It has been about a year since Gillian and I started dating. But know I aisuru her with all my heart and I want to propose to her but I can't find the words, or the perfect place to do it. There's no one around Greenslade that I can talk to. None of them seem right. I could talk to mom and dad but what kind of person would talk to their parents for help about proposing to someone. I know I can go ask them about anything but this, this I need to talk to a close friend.

I got a phone call about two days ago. It was about one of my old friends coming to London. When I got the phone call, I was happy to see one of my old friends again. I could tell him about what happened when we left. After the call I left my new apartment that was close to the school and close to Gillian. I got on one of the local busses that went to the airport. It seemed like a long ride there, it was probably because I was excited to see him again. I waited at the London Airport for him to come out.

"Rick! Over here!" I turned my head toward the voice calling me, and there stood a tall man with auburn hair, baby blue eyes, a nice black jacket over a blue shirt and wearing blue jeans to match. Kira Yamato.

"Hey Kira!" I called as I walked over. Once we were face to face, we shook each others hand. By surprise he pulled my hand and made me come closer to him, then he embraced me. Good old Kira, he'll never change.

"It's good to see you agin Kira, alive and well."

"Ya, it's good to see you too, Rick."

"So, do you want to go get a coffee and catch up a bit?"

"Hai, where too?"

"How about the Sakura Café?"

"Hai, why not." Since the café was only about six blocks away, we walked. As we walked, I told him about the school I was teaching at, the students, the teachers and also about Gillian. When we got to the Café, we ordered our coffee's and sat down at one of the tables close to the window.

"What brought you all the way here, Kira?" I asked as I took a sip of coffee.

"Well, just to catch up with old friends, look at the scenery and what not. So, tell me more about this Gillian girl."

"Well, she's nice and everything . . ." Kira suddenly interrupted me.

"Oh, I got that far their chum, but do you aisuru her?"

"Hai, I aisuru her." I told him.

"So, are you going to propose to her anytime soon?"

"I... I want to... But I ... I don't know how or where to do it. It's all so complicated." I couldn't believe that I was actually stuttering to one of my best friends, now that's horrible.

"What, that's why you haven't asked her yet. Kami-sama, good thing I came here then. We are going to make the best planes for this Rick." For the rest of the afternoon we sat at the table and made plans.

After we made the plans, Kira and I went to this little jewelry store. There I saw this wonderful ruby ring sitting in its lovely velvet case. I knew then that Gillian would love it, so I bought the ring and not caring what the price was and left the store.

When the day was over, I went back to the airport to drop Kira off.

"You better phone me and tell me what happens, eh."

"Hai, I will. Oh, and arigatou for the help."

"It wasn't a problem. Have a great time." With those words said he left. I stood at the window of the airport and watched him get on the plane and waited until it took off. After that I caught the next bus that went by my home, I went to bed to rest, for I have a big day ashita.

It was morning, the sun was shining through the slits in the curtains that were covering the window. The rays ran across the room and ended at on the pillow on my head. The same rays hit me in the eyes. I wanted to shut the baka curtains more and go back to sleep but that required to get up. I knew I had to get up anyway. Today was the day I was going to propose to Gillian. We already had a date tonight, so that wasn't going to be a problem, The problem was saying it to her, ok, all I have to do it stick with the plan that's all. This was going to be a rough night.

The hole day I got ready for that evening. I even rented a car for the day. I was so nervous to do this. By the time I was ready to do this, I drove up to her house and knocked on the door holding her favorite kind of flowers. Sakura's.

"Just a minute!" I heard through the door as Gillian ran down the stairs to answer it. As she opened it, I saw that she was wearing a beautiful green strapless dress. It came up to her knees and showed off her soft, smooth skin.

"You can come in if you like, Rick. I'm almost done." With that she went back up the stairs.

It was about five minutes later that she came back down the stairs. She had done her hair in a high ponytail that was slightly to the left with green ribbons to match her dress tied around it. The ribbons had a slight curl to them at the ends. Around her neck was a single emerald diamond that was snugged close to her neck. She looked like a miko.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Gillian wondered.

"It's a surprise." I said smoothly as I took her hand and led her to the car. "Oh, aisuru, I'm going to have to blindfold you tonight." I said as I spun her around for her to look at me.

"Do I honestly have too?" She asked giving me the puppy inu eyes. She knew I couldn't resist that look, hardly anyone can. But this time I had to prevail.

"I'm sorry aisuru, but you have to." I could see a slight disappointment in her eyes, but they were mostly filled with excitement. I turned her once again and brought the blindfold over her eyes and tied it under her beautiful arranged ponytail. Then I led her to the passenger side of the car and helped her settle in. Then I went to my side, started the car and we took off.

I drove for about an hour before we got to our destination.

"Where are we?" Gillian asked as she felt the car stop and couldn't hear the engine running.

"You'll see, ... soon enough." I knew she couldn't take much more suspense, but she had to. I got out of the car and opened her door. She gently raised her hand and moved it toward the opening. I then gently took her hand and helped her out, then I led her into the forest. WE walked for a little bit until we got to the certain spot.

"Can I take it off, now?"

"Hai, you can now." She brought her hands to the back of her head and untied the blindfold. As the blindfold dropped onto the ground, she opened her beautiful orbs and saw that they were standing on a cliff by a beautiful shining lake, with clear skies and stars all around them. It was breath taking.

"This ... this place is beautiful Rick, I aisuru it."

"Then, I hope you like this ..." I knelt down on my right knee and pulled out the velvet case that held the ruby ring from my pocket and opened it. " Gillian Blanchard, my aisuru, will you marry me?" She seemed so surprised by my question, but showed happiness in her eyes.

"Oh, Rick, of course I'll marry you!" I took the ring out of the case and slid it on her ring finger. Once finished, I stood up and brought my hand to her chin and guided her sweet lips to mine and kissed her passionately with the waves crashing on the rocks below and the moonlight shining on us.

The End 

I hope you readers like it, cause it's actually for school. So please read and review!


End file.
